


Pastel Petals

by Sapphic_Bunnie



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Blood, Bow is baby and so is Adora, Diary/Journal, F/F, F/M, Glimmer is so soft I love her, Glimmers POV, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, I just wanted to write soft stuffff, Not alot but.., One-Sided Attraction, POV First Person, Plainy saying it now. Glimmadora is endgame., Please don't hate meee, lots of fluff, soft angst, talking about death, ♡
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphic_Bunnie/pseuds/Sapphic_Bunnie
Summary: "This is gonna be so fun! Adora is technically a princess so we wouldn't be breaking any rules! So Bow can be my-""I'm going with Perfuma!"And just like that, storm coulds covered the sky of my lavender garden...«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»Glimmer has been in love with Bow for a while now and ever since it started she had been coughing up bloody, pastel flowers. What does that mean...and...how does she stop it...?«────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»One-sided Glimbow/Glimmadora/Hanahaki disease
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Perfuma (She-Ra)
Kudos: 5





	Pastel Petals

**Author's Note:**

> So the start of a new chapter fic, huh? The hanahaki disease has always been one of my favourite tropes so I decided to write it! This is gonna be soft angst but lots of fluff aswell!♡  
> General warnings(I will specify for every chapter but these will be common):  
> ♡Blood!  
> ♡Severe illness!  
> ♡Death mentions !  
> Two good songs to go with this fic are:  
> ♡Feelings are fatal~Mxmtoon  
> ♡Falling for you~Peachy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»  
> Glimmer has been feeling really bad lately. Like, yes, her heart aches and that's pretty sad but, she literally feels horrible! She has a fever, is nauseous and is incredibly weak...wait did she...cough up a...flower...? Is that normal??  
> Chapter warnings:  
> ♡Blood!  
> «────── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ──────»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡And so we begin!

**_Dear diary~_ **

✷ I feel like breaking down...which is probably why Im writing right now, huh? ☆ · 。 ♡ 

Turns out, Bow's going with Perfuma to Princess Prom ˚ * . I can't say I'm...surprised, I guess? The two seemed to hit it off. ♡

I'm just...I guess you could say…a teensy...weensy..bit  _ jealous. _ 。There! I said it! But...I've had a crush on Bow for like...forever! ☆ 

☆ He's just so sweet and friendly and cute and...AGH!!⋆ * ⋆ I don't know!! But I do and I know he doesn't see me that way but I can't help but wonder... .

  * 。 Thinking about him just gives me the fuzzies and makes my face hot! I don't know what to do...but...there's another reason I'm writing. ♡ ˚ ˚ ✦



⋆ · Ever since I can remember being around Bow or thinking * about him...I feel odd? 。 * Like bad. ♡ 

。 ✧ I start to feel nauseous and weak. ♡ · ✧ ✵

♡ · I'm actually starting to feel like that right now and...✵ . wait..☆ 。✷ ☆ · 。 ♡ 

˚ * . I'm imagining things right?? This shouldn't be possible...。 I just coughed up a flower. ☆ 

☆ That's so weird...also kinda concerning. The flower⋆ * ⋆ .looks small, it's a soft pink shade with delicate petals.

  * 。 ♡ The scary part is that it's covered in my own blood. This isn't normal right?? I've never gotten sick before! ˚ ˚ ✦ I don't wanna ask my mom...I've been avoiding Bow..I doubt Adora would know anything about it...who then...



⋆ · * 。 * ♡ That's it! I don't really wanna see her but

。 ✧ she could be the only person who could help! ♡ ·

**Author's Note:**

> ♡Check out my tumblr for updates: Strawbewwy-uwu!♡


End file.
